Anomaly
by Shori to Tsumi
Summary: Kairi Romanique is a big fan of the manga and anime Bleach. When she moves to Japan, she realizes that she is in Karakura town and lives right next to the main character of Bleach. Oc insert fanfic. Read and review please. Prequel to Anomaly is out! It's called Anomaly: Kairi's Past. If you like this fanfic, read the prequel. It's important. I'll try to make a new summary soon.
1. Chapter 1

The PowerPoint switched to its next slide once Mrs. Nakamura finished her sentence. I watched as she stepped aside for us to read the next slide. With a flick of her wrist, the ruler hit the Smart board right under the bold and capitalized word "Anomaly".

My eyes flick around the relatively small classroom, pausing only to see some student cringe as the ruler hit the board a bit too hard.

Mrs. Nakamura's eyes sweep the classroom.

She points at the word on the board again and says, "An anomaly is something- or someone- that deviates from what is standard, normal, or expected. This word can be used to describe a person, though it's usually used as an offensive term. Does anyone have an example of an anomaly in literature?"

My head perks up, and I stare at the word. Curiously, I mutter the word, finding that I like the way it rolls off my tongue.

Glaring out the backseat window, I absentmindedly twirl a strand of dark hair between my fingers. 

All of a sudden, my step-father, George, snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Kairi!"

I blink tiredly. "We're here?"

"Yeah, now get out of the car." He turned around. "The neighbors are coming to greet us, I think."

He turned around and shook hands with a man with black hair, dark eyes and a goatee. He looked strangely familiar.

I opened the car door and stepped out, hoping that George doesn't call me over to talk.

"Oh, what a pretty daughter you have," the man said. I forced a smile on my face and thanked him, and once they began to converse again, I walked through the front door, up the stairs and into what I now will call my room. As I walked through the doorway, I paused and drop my bag.

_Wait a minute…_

I ran down the stairs, ignoring my mother, and out the door and stared at the sign on the house right next to mine.

"Kurosaki Clinic."

Dumbfounded, I stare at the sign, not caring if I looked like a psycho in front of my father and his new friend whom I just realized is…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**This chapter was co-written by my cat, Mitzi. If anyone likes this fanfic, please give me ideas by reviewing. Or just review in general. All types of criticism is accepted, especially constructive criticism. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it's kind of hard to because I wrote this fanfic on a whim. I was just like, "You know what, dammit, I'm gonna write this shit and post it up 'cause I might as well do it now or never!" Lots of thanks to QueenKarin13 for being the first to review! **

"Kairi? Are you feeling okay?" George put a hand on my shoulder and turns me so that he's looking straight at me.

Resisting the urge to shrug him off and slap him, I said, "Oh, I thought that sign said something else. It must be the jetlag getting to me."

Once again I force myself to smile, this time sheepishly.

Just then, a young girl with short brown hair wearing an apron and holding a ladle peeked outside and says, "Dinner's ready!" Her mouth makes an "O" shape as she notices my dad and me standing there and said, "Ah, you must be the new neighbors! It's so nice to meet you."

Thankful for the distraction, I recovered and responded. "It's nice to meet you to…"

"Kurosaki Yuzu."

_I'm actually talking to a manga character. _

"Kairi Romanique," I said.

Hey, who're they?"

Startled, my head snapped in the direction of the voice. There stood Ichigo Kurosaki.

_What the hell is going on?_

I hadn't had time to sort everything out, because before I knew it, Isshin had invited us for dinner, and George had went inside to get my mom.

Once the introductions were done, we were ushered inside (Ichigo had already went inside when Isshin answered his question by telling him to get ready for guests), and sat down at a table.

Mom and George were conversing happily with Isshin and complimented Yuzu on the curry dish she made, but I was frowning.

One: There was too much food on my plate. I ate less than this in two days. Would they notice if I didn't eat it all?

Two: (The more important question on my mind) What if our worlds had merged? If so, where the hell is Tite Kubo? Hell, is that even important? Then, once again, another thought occurred to me, this one much more absurd than the other. What if I was an oc in a fanfiction? Ha, yeah right.

Shaking my head, I sighed and stared down at the plate of curry. I was tired, and the sleepiness further muddled my thoughts. I had no idea where to start, but I knew that I should make a list of things I needed to research. Like, how in the actual hell did I get here? Or, why am I here? Oh…what if I have powers? That'd be cool. I'd be like an OC in those fanfictions Ace showed me…

I shook my head again. He's in New York and I'm in Japan. Forget about him. He's probably pissed I didn't tell him I was moving out of the country…

I tuned in to the conversation just in time as I'm asked, "Hey, what school are you going to?"

I looked up to see a scowling Ichigo.

"Well, are you going to answer?"

I scowled back at him and opened my mouth to answer. When I don't answer, he raised an eyebrow, and I close my mouth, turning to my mom. "What school am I going to, Mom?"

She excused herself from the conversation between Isshin, George, and her, and said, "Karakura High, of course."

Nodding, I turn back to Ichigo and jab my thumb towards my mom. "Karakura High."

After that, there was an awkward silence between us and I was painfully aware that I was sitting across from him and that if I were to kick out my foot, I could hit him and risk pissing him off…

_My god, what is up with my mind today?_

For the rest of dinner, I devised a weak plan for finding out where in the Bleach timeline I am. Honestly, I could've just asked him how old he is or find out if we are in the same grade.

Once we all had finished our dinner and bade each other good-night, we made our way out the door, a few feet to the left (if you were to look from across the street) and into our own house. Sighing, I slowly trudged up the stairs and took a right-if I took a left, that would lead to the master bedroom, which belonged to Mom and George- and walked to the very end of the hall, opened the door, picked up my bag which I had dropped, and dumped the contents onto the floor near the large window. Picking up a large pajama shirt, I stripped my clothes, threw them into another pile, put on the shirt and crawled underneath the covers of my new bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since we first came to Japan and I had just begun to settle into my new home. When I had woke up the morning after we moved, I was shocked to see a large window with a seat, already furnished with pink shades. The bed I had slept on was just a cot my mom must have put there when she went inside. That would also explain the pink paint on my walls-she probably wanted to surprise me so she hired a painter- the pink, blue, and yellow cushions on the seat of the window, and the card taped to my door signed by my mom.

This was strange. She either buys me something she likes, or nothing at all. Usually the latter.

And honestly, I really don't like wearing pink or yellow or neon or painting my rooms any of those colors. But, I guess I'll but new furniture for my room. She wouldn't care; she hadn't since my father died.

Dressing in a long cadet grey cardigan, shorts, black over-the-knee socks, and combat boots, I grab some money from my wallet and leave the house.

George was outside mowing the lawn. Ignoring him, I walked past him and down the sidewalk. I was hoping to get to explore the town a bit, but I didn't have the chance to because my parents left most of the housework to me. They assigned me chore after chore while they went out to dinner, bought items for the house that would make them look the least bit wealthy, and all during that those two weeks I only went outside to either sit on the porch or, if I had time, take a five minute walk around the neighborhood.

I still don't know why I actually did them. I mean, why should I? I hate George, and Mom doesn't give a damn.

I sighed, staring down at the sidewalk thinking about my friend from New York when I heard a strange noise. Standing stock still, I slowly turned around to come face-to-face with a hollow.

The hollow was tall and worm-like with sharp appendages and its mask had a pointed nose. I was sure I could see blood on the pointed nose from its last meal.

Slowly, I begin to step backward. With a quick flick, one of the appendages flies towards me. Snapping out of whatever daze I was in, I quickly jump out of the way.

_This is where living in New York comes in handy._

Waiting for the hollow to attack, I adjust my position into a guard.

The hollow lunges multiple appendages at me, and I flip to the side, kicking an appendage away from me while dodging the other. I turned to glance at the hollow just as an appendage smacked me hard in my gut, sending me backwards. I fell on the road with a dull _crunch _that vibrated through my body.

Clutching my abdomen, I groaned in pain.

A shadow loomed over me, but I'm in too much pain to care. As the sharp end of an appendage meet my eyes, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**QueenKarin13: Thanks so much for reviewing and following! I was at the grocery store with my mom in the middle of talking with her when I read the reviews. Really made my day (night?). I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it.)**

"Hey, I think she's waking up."

I open my eyes tiredly and move my hand experimentally. The voices had ceased to talk. I was glad. My head hurt and I was vaguely aware of the bruises that covered my body. I prop myself up onto my elbows. Pain shoots up from my chest to my head, amplifying the pain in my head. I yell out, and fall back onto the bed.

Yuzu says something to me, but I'm not listening. It dawns on me that I had just been attacked by a hollow and that I could_ see_ hollows. But I'm not surprised. In fact, I had expected it. I still needed to get the rest of that research done. In this world, Tite Kubo did exist and he worked as a manga writer, though not a too-famous one. I hadn't had time to go search for his manga, nor had I any time to try and contact anyone I knew from my previous home in New York. I have to do that soon.

A voice called out my name. A worried Yuzu stands by the side of the hospital bed (I am going to assume for the moment that I am in the clinic). When I acknowledge her, she begins to tell me the extent of my injuries and how long it will take to heal. The pain in my head was a concussion. It should take 7-10 days to heal. There were minor bruises and cuts all over my body, including numerous bruised ribs. It would take 3-4 weeks to heal.

_And I was supposed to start school next week…fuck. I was actually excited to get to meet them. And that's strange coming from me._

So, for the next month, I had regular trips to the clinic for check-ups. I didn't mind this at all though for two reasons. One, it was nice hanging out with people like them. Their personalities were refreshing. And two, it gave me a chance to try and gather more information. Whenever Ichigo was home and I was there for a check-up, I watched him closely, trying to see any signs that he was hiding something. But, there was one thing that nagged me throughout that one month. Since Ichigo hadn't said a word about the hollow that attacked, or at the very least hint that he had saved me from the hollow, who had saved me from it?

When I wasn't at the Kurosaki Clinic, I was in bed with my computer, trying to gather as much information as possible, which wasn't much. One day, as I was sitting on the seat of the large window in my room, I found out that if I leaned slightly, I could see into Ichigo's room. When I was bored, I would spend my time devising ways to break into his room. I settled for taking notes of when he was in his room, when not, and eventually create a schedule.

At the end of the month, I had successfully created a schedule of his day-to-day life along with bullet point notes that would point out any irregularities. And even when my month of bed rest was over, I still continued to take notes whenever I could.

I knew that since my parents were friends with Isshin, and obviously knew that Isshin has a son around my age, that they would snoop around in my room when I wasn't there. They would probably look in the cushions or pillowcases. But not where I planned to put my notes. I remember having once watched a show about prison, where the prisoners would hide contraband inside their mattress. They would cut it open, stuff the contraband inside, and sew it back up like it never even happen. And even then, the officers needed hounds and to literally take apart the mattress to find the illegal items. They would never guess where I put it. Nor would they ever see any evidence that I had cut it open and sewed it back together.

The next week, on Monday, I was woken up by my mom yelling for me to get ready for school. My uniform hung neatly upon my door, and I glared at it as I slowly got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to begin getting ready. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Pale green eyes framed by dark lashes was emphasized by the dark smudges underneath. I pinch my cheeks to bring some color into them. _I'm pale as a fucking ghost…and my hair doesn't help._

Scowling, I lift up one of the many strands of hair covering my face, and stare at the inky black color of it. The color in my cheeks were starting to fade. _Maybe I didn't pinch hard enough…_

Dropping the strand of hair, I tie it into a ponytail, then brush my teeth and wash my face. I go back to my room and get dressed in the Karakura High uniform. Staring in the mirror, I notice just how short the skirt is. If I bend over, I can see- my eyes flick to the large window. The shades were open, and I always close them before I go to sleep. I walk up to the window and try to look for anything out of place. Giving up, I open a drawer, take out a pair of black over-the-knees, and put them on.

Once again, I find myself staring at my reflection in front of the mirror. My hair reached down to my waist. _I wonder if I should brush it or put it up. But, I don't want to like I'm trying too hard to impress. Because I'm not. Screw whatever they think of me, I'm leaving my hair down. I'm going in proud._

Mom had prepared toast for me, which was shocking. She usually makes me English muffins. When I asked her about it, she said she wanted to treat me to something I like. When she said that, for a second I almost believed she made me toast for a treat. She_ never_ did that. It was never _just_ toast with her.

After she told me the direction to Karakura High, I quickly left the house. She was being too nice.

I didn't feel safe.

**It's 11:28 p.m. and I'm tired. I would've made this chapter longer if I hadn't been so tired and desperate to put it up. So, I thought this would be a good place to end it. Next chapter, Kairi goes to school and meets Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro etc.**

**I hope you enjoyed ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. If people are actually reading this, please follow, favorite, or review. It'll mean so much to me. I really want to know what you guys think about this and if you have any ideas for it. I didn't plan this fanfic so much, so I'd really like to read your ideas. Also, if anyone has any tips to make this more enjoyable, please tell me! Just a review saying "Good job" is fine. "You could even review and say "This story sucks donkey shit". **

**Thanks again to QueenKarin13 for reviewing. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 4

I left the house the same time Ichigo did. Wordlessly, I walked behind him. The walk continued silently until my phone rang. Startled, I took my phone out of my bag. Ichigo had stopped walking and waited for me to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"KAIRI? KAIRI, IS THAT YOU?"

Jerking the phone away from my ear, I answer calmly in, "Isn't it the middle of the night in New York?"

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MOVING TO JAPAN! I CAME TO YOUR HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND THERE WAS ANOTHER GIRL SLEEPING IN YOUR BED!"

"Well, I moved. Don't you have to sleep? Its night there, and I have school. I'm going to hang up now."

"Kairi. What time is it there?"

"Almost 8:00 in the morning, why?"

"The time difference between Japan and New York is 14 hours. Do the math, genious."

"Fucking hell…"

"Yeah. And now, you don't have someone to play games with. Who're going to stay up playing poker with?"

"Curse you…"

"Exactly. Call me after school. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep. Don't forget."

And with that, he hangs up.

Ichigo stared at me as if I just told him to jump into a frozen river.

"What was that about?" He says. I shrug.

"Just an old friend."

He left it at that. After a minute he stopped abruptly, causing me to almost bump into him.

"What?" I ask.

Without turning around, he says, "What time is it?"

I glance at my phone. "8:05"

Class starts in five minutes and the school isn't in view yet. We broke into a run.

"How much longer until we're there?" I ask while we run. I step into place beside him. "'Bout five minutes."

"Fuck. Pick it up, Strawberry." I race past him, knowing perfectly well how much that nickname irked him. He yells something, but I'm not listening. I could see Karakura High.

He catches up to me and we run past students, and up some stairs. Slowing down, I manage to take out my schedule. _I'm in Ichigo's class, I think._

We reach the classroom just as the bell rang. Ichigo walk inside as I pretend to fiddle with my schedule, smoothing out invisible creases. From inside the classroom, I heard Ms. Ochi announce that there was a new student. Me. I pat my hair down and move strands of it away from my face. I then move on to straightening out the top of my uniform and patting down the skirt.

Ms. Ochi appears, tells me to come in, and I walk in behind her. Looking at the size of the classroom, I feel heat rise to my face. The class was large and I felt their eyes on me. Forcing myself to ignore their stares, I stood in front of the board and stared right back at the class. "Please introduce yourself," Ms. Ochi says.

A knot formed in my throat, but I dug my nails into my hands and forced myself to speak. "I'm Kairi Romanique."

I could see the confusion of the students' faces. _Yeah, yeah, get over it. I have a strange name, fuck you._

The classroom is silent until Ms. Ochi says the words I've been dreading.

"Um, your parents signed you up with a different surname."

_Wait, what? That wasn't what I was dread…._

Rage built up in my chest and it took all my self-control not to grab the paper Ms. Ochi was holding.

"What does it say?" I ask, fear and sadness mixing in with the rage.

She hands me the paper. "If it's a misunderstanding, I could easily change it-"

"No, it's not a misunderstanding. Excuse me for a moment."

I quickly walk out of the classroom and take out my phone. I grip the phone tightly and call my mom.

When she picks up, I say, "Is that what the fucking toast was for? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? You changed my name without my permission. It's the only thing I have of him! The only thing you didn't take away from me!"

By now, my voice was beginning to raise, and my eyes began to burn.

"Why did you adopt me?"

**I'm going to end it here. Did I make this too dramatic? I hope I didn't. I'm going to start writing the next chapter right after I post this. By the way. I won't be writing or posting any chapters on Fridays. Maybe I'll write on Saturday, but sometimes I may not have the time to. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

** Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
